TARDIS
The TARDIS is a Doctor Who vehicle in LEGO Dimensions. It is The Doctor's personal vehicle, and is included in 71204 Level Pack. Background A TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space) is a product of the advanced technology of the Time Lords, an extraterrestrial civilization to which the program's central character, The Doctor, stole. A properly maintained and piloted TARDIS can transport its occupants to any point in time and any place in the universe. One of the most striking and notable features of the TARDIS is that it is dimensionally transcendental, or as many of The Doctor's companions have noted, much to his utter delight, "It's bigger on the inside." 'First Doctor's TARDIS' In the very beginning, the First Doctor's TARDIS interior was a bright white room with roundels on the walls and a large computer bank taking up a major part of the 'back' wall. These computer banks contained the fault locator and various systems relating to navigational control. 87857.jpg 'Second Doctor's TARDIS' The Second Doctor's TARDIS features the same design as the First Doctor. 87856.jpg 'Third Doctor's TARDIS' 87855.jpg 'Fourth Doctor's TARDIS' 87854.jpg 'Fifth Doctor's TARDIS' 87853.jpg 'Sixth Doctor's TARDIS' 87852.jpg 'Seventh Doctor's TARDIS' 87851.jpg 'Eighth Doctor's TARDIS' At some point in his life the Seventh Doctor began to use a control room that resembled a comfortable Victorian parlour and was eventually inherited by the Eighth Doctor. This interior had an abundance of wooden surfaces and was significantly larger than any that had come before or after. It featured a variety of mechanical clocks, several comfortable chairs, lamps and metal half-arches that surrounded the console, covered in circular holes resembling roundels. NOTE: While the TARDIS interior from the 1996 TV Movie isn't pictured below. Stephen Sharples who is the Assistant Game Director at TT Games, has recently posted a tweet stating that every incarnation of The Doctor has their own respective TARDIS interior in the game, and that includes the Eighth Doctor. 87850.jpg|Eight Doctor's wrong TARDIS 'War Doctor's TARDIS' The War Doctor used a control room during the Last Great Time War, this time is reminiscent of his first incarnation's control room with similar white walls and roundels, albeit with new "coral" support beams and a matching console. 87849.jpg 'Ninth Doctor's TARDIS' Early during the Ninth Doctor's life, the control room had been changed to its "coral" theme. This organic design was similar to its previous iteration used by the War Doctor. However, the walls were now golden, with smaller, hexagonal impressions replacing the white roundels of the previous console room. 87848.jpg 'Tenth Doctor's TARDIS' The Tenth Doctor's TARDIS features the same "coral" design as the Ninth Doctor. 87847.jpg 'Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS' Due to the violent nature of the Tenth Doctor's regeneration and the resultant damage to the TARDIS, it required time to fully repair itself. Changes to the control room included a new hexagonal console with instruments resembling a typewriter, a telegraph, a gramophone, a set of hot and cold taps and a view-screen made by Magpie Electricals. 87846.jpg 'Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS' This control room previously belonged to The Doctor's Eleventh incarnation but was eventually inherited by the Twelfth Doctor after he regenerated. Over time he proceeded to upgrade the console room by adding additional items to it, such as a reclining chair, bookshelves, candles, chalkboards, an additional staircase to the upper level and circular lights around the lower balcony. He also changed the lighting of the time rotor and room from its original aqua to orange, creating an ambient glow that added warmth to the room. 87845.jpg Abilities * Flight * Dematerializing * TARDIS Travel Trivia *The TARDIS' interior changes based on which incarnation of The Doctor that you are playing as. *Due to a malfunctioned Chameleon Circuit, The Doctor's TARDIS to this day remains stuck in the form of a blue police phone box from 1963 when the series began more than 50 years ago. However, many people, including fans, over time don't seem to mind the odd state of the TARDIS and found this very unique for The Doctor. *It is also featured as the main picture for the In the Nick of Timey-Wimey Achievement for The A Dalektable Adventure Level. *The TARDIS is the only vehicle or gadget in the game where the character is fully concealed inside it and cannot be seen. It is also the only vehicle that you can access an interior within. *The TARDIS also has the words "Public Call" on the top of it. This was not printed in detail due to the small type it would have required. *The Fourth Doctor is the only incarnation of The Doctor that has two TARDIS interiors in the game. *Any character can fly the TARDIS but only The Doctor can enter the interior. *When inside the TARDIS you can choose to regenerate into a more recent or previous incarnation of The Doctor, listen to a variety of Theme Tunes and Incidental Music via the In-TARDIS Entertainment and travel through time and space using the TARDIS console. *The TARDIS is the only special vehicle that have TARDIS Travel Ability in all of its alternate builds. Gallery 11222955 1606826589602764 4038114249326945794 n.png 2901201-ld gameplayscreen 148.jpeg 2901200-ld gameplayscreen 146.jpeg 2901203-ld gameplayscreen 150.jpeg 2901194-ld gameplayscreen 139.jpeg TARDISinterior.jpg|Interior Inside the Tardis.jpg|Another Interior shot Benny and The Doctor.jpg DocBrownInDoctorWho.jpg 4.jpg|The TARDIS as the picture for In the Nick of Timey-Wimey Tumblr nr6q02bMZN1qijoeyo2 540.gif Tumblr nuryqbKotv1qd4rf5o1 400.gif 21723962742 ee4b30d659 k.jpg Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Index Category:Wave 2 Category:Level Pack Vehicles Category:Flying Vehicles Category:Flight Ability Category:Dematerializing Ability Category:TARDIS Travel Ability